


Everday’s a Struggle

by MidnightPanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Noyahina, Pining Yaku Morisuke, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda
Summary: After one night, everybody wakes up naked and hungover with no recollection of the night before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, One-sided Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Past Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, one-sided Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Who Does This to a Bunch of Teenagers?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu or any of its characters.

The frigid air beats down on me and my head feels like it was hit by a trunk. I groan and try to sit up, but a shooting pain through my back stops me. I fall back to the cold floor and accidentally slam my head on the ground. 

“Ow, that hurt,” I pout, rubbing the the back of my head. A bruise the size of my fist is probably already forming. 

I look around the dimly lit room and pause. I squint my eyes at the blobby shapes. What is that? Is it a person? Now that I think about, why does my whole body feel cold and exposed. I look down and almost pass out. I’m naked! Why am I naked? Through my blurry vision, I can make out other people- naked people. Why are we naked?

My head is killing me. I turn to the side and my heart nearly leaps out of my body when I come face to face with someone’s manhood. I jolt up, ignoring the pain in my back, and attempt to steady my breathing. 

What the hell happened last night? Why can’t I remember? Why does my head hurt like hell? Why does my back hurt? And most importantly, why are we NAKED?!

I scramble over bodies trying to find my clothes before I can further embarrass myself. I stop dead in my tracks when Daichi-san stirs beside me. Moving to get out of the way, I end up tripping over someone and crash to the floor. The pain before increases and a loud screech leaves my mouth. I cover my mouth before people can hear, but it’s too late. 

“Ahh, my head hurts,” I hear Tanaka groan. 

An abundant amount of grumbling and shuffling erupt throughout the room. I should go back to the room, but I can’t. What if someone sees me? 

“Hinata-kun?” a voice mumbles beside me. 

“Suga-san,” I gasp. 

Through the daze, I see him tilt his head and narrow his brows. “Why are you naked?” 

Heat spreads through me and I shield my private parts, “I don’t know. Why are you naked?” 

The distorted figure looks down and howls. “Why am I naked?!” 

“It seems like we’re all naked,” comments Oikawa. 

“Where are my clothes?” Tanaka shouts. “What did we do last night?” 

“Yaku-san, why do you have bruises all over your body?” The groggy voice of Lev comes from the left. 

A smack resonates through the room. “Why are looking at my body? Look somewhere else.” 

Everybody starts talking at once. Feet clap against the ground as people probably try to find their clothes. The talking is making my headache worse. Why are they so loud? Why does my head sound like it has its own heartbeat? 

“Could everybody shut up. You’re making my headache worse.” Tanaka screams. 

It’s easier to search for my clothes now that everyone’s awake. 

I feel awful. All my bits are hanging out and it feels like something crusty is sticking between my legs and on my chest. It’s kind of weird to admit this, but it feels like I just had sex. I’ve never had sex before though. I looked up some stuff online, but everybody does that. I just want to shower and forget this ever happened. 

While I’m walking through the crowd, I accidentally slam into a small body. My body careens back, but I straighten just in time. I look up and immediately look back down. Heat blooms all over my face; I must look like a stop sign. 

My heart jumps around in my chest and thunders in my ears. I peek up and more heat goes to my face. I might explode. 

Noya-senpai is standing in front of me looking like the most beautiful and gorgeous person I have ever seen. His hair has fallen from its usual style and his golden brown eyes are like diamonds. His lips and cheeks are a little red and his face is so delicate, but stillgives him a really cool sexy and cute vibe. His body is a whole other story. 

His pale skin is littered with purple splotches and dried semen runs down his thighs. I’m trying not to look at his package, but oh my god it’s stunning. 

The sole reason for my sex research was because I have a giant crush on Noya-senpai. I think it might even go beyond a crush. I think I love him. 

I shake the thoughts out of my head. “Noya-san, I’m so-sor-sorry.” 

He laughs and my heart soars. 

“It’s okay. Maybe we could help each other look for our clothes?” 

“I’d love that, Noya-san!” 

I scan his body as we search for our clothes. I wonder who gave him those bruises? Did he have sex with someone? Did I have sex with someone? Did we have sex? I didn’t check if anyone else had bruises, so I don’t know if anyone else may have done the nasty, but it’s mostly likely they did. 

“Shoyo, I found our clothes.” He comes back- when did he leave?- with our clothes in each hand. 

He tosses them and I swiftly pull them on. 

Daichi-san’s voice carries across the room, “Once everybody finds their clothes, go shower then come back down here. We need to discuss what happened last night.” 

“Do we need to discuss it?” Tsukishima drawls. 

“If you want to know what happened and how it happened, then yes.” 

Noya and I push through the horde of naked people, averting our eyes to the floor and walking as fast as possible to avoid the unnecessary details. I release the breathe I didn’t know I was holding and press against the wall. 

“That was a lot, wasn’t it?” Noya stammers. 

“It was. I really want- no I need- to know what happened. It’s kind of scary actually.” 

“It really is, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo saunters up with Kenma trailing behind him. 

Kenma has his hands in his pockets and is starring holes into the ground. I shoot my hand into his line of sight and he raises his head. 

“Hi, Shoyo,” Kenma softly speaks. 

“I’m going to go shower. See you later Shoyo.” Noya waves and heads to his room that he’s sharing with Tanaka. 

“I should go shower too. Bye Kenma. Kuroo-san.” 

I walk down the same hallway as Noya, while he has to walk further down, I only have to walk a few feet. I budge open the beige door and walk into the two bed hotel room. 

Kageyama is shifting through his suitcase on the bed closet to the window. It’s kind of awkward. I don’t really know what to say after waking up to such a scene. 

“You can bathe first.” Kageyama offers. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Thanks, Kageyama.” 

I pull a grey t-shirt, sweatpants, and boxer briefs out of my bag and rush into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I throw the dirty clothes aside and stare at my reflection. 

The same purple spots are dotted all over my chest, neck, and shoulders. My hair isn’t that much different from before. The only thing that physically shows that I had sex is the hickeys. I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted my first time to be with Noya-san. How would I know who took my virginity? Why were we having sex anyway?

After a few seconds, I climb into the shower. The hot water soothes my aching back and cleanses my body of the person who put their hands on me. I squirt shampoo in my hair and scrub deep into my scalp. 

Ten minutes later, I’m standing back in front of the mirror with an unsatisfied face. I shouldn’t wear this shirt. It reveals too much of what I want to keep hidden. I don’t care if they already saw it. I don’t want to look or have anyone looking at hickeys from some random person. If it was Noya, I wouldn’t hide it. 

I slowly open the bathroom door. Kageyama is sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone. Maybe I could get pass without him noticing. 

My plan is quickly ruined by me clumsily tripping over my feet and falling to the floor. 

“Did you trip over air, dumbass?” Kageyama says, expression neutral. 

I sigh, pick myself up, rip open my bag, and pull out a dark purple hoodie. I tug it over my head, close my bag, and toss it against the wall. I grab my phone off the dresser. 

“It’s 3 a.m.?!” I shout, shocked that we’re all up. 

“Yeah. I think we slept for a long time.” He puts down his phone and gathers his clothes, “I’m going to go shower. You don’t have to wait for me.” 

“Okay! I’ll see you down there.” 

I don’t bother putting on shoes, but do tug on a pair of reindeer socks. Who knows how dirty that floor is? That’s kind of weird coming from a person who was lying on the ground naked not even 40 minutes ago, though.

I skip out the door and bump into Noya. He probably had the same idea I did, since he’s wearing a brown turtleneck. He styled his hair again. 

I smile, “Sorry for bumping into you again, Noya-san.” 

“It’s fine, Shoyo.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and grins, “I wanted to walk with you anyway.” 

His face turns scarlet and he coughs. He looks so cute. I want to kiss him so bad. Sirens start going off in my brain warning me that my face is on fire. 

“Really? I wanted to walk with you too.” 

“Since it’s already past three and we already took a nap, do you want to hang out in my room after this?” He puts quotations around nap. 

YES. YES. YESSSSS. 

“Yeah!” I say, trying not to squeal like a fan girl. 

We turn the corner and Daichi is the only person there. He walks up to us. 

“The area is getting cleaned, so I moved the meeting to my room. You already know what room it is. There should be people there already, so someone will answer the door.” 

We nod and walk in the opposite direction to his room. 

“How does he plan on fitting 36 people in his room? The rooms aren’t that big.” Noya shakes his head and throws his hands into the air. 

“We’d have to be squished in really tight.” 

Noya runs his fingers through his hair. “This is the first day of a two week camp and something already happened. I hope we don’t get kicked out.” 

“No! We have to pray to not get kicked out.” 

I knock on the door and it almost swings off its hinges with the amount of force Oikawa uses. “Chibi-chan and smaller Chibi-chan!” 

Noya huffs, then pouts, “Don’t call me Chibi-chan.” 

There are around 20 people in here already. I grab Noya’s hand and pull him to the furthest bed. There’s barely any space left, but the two of us make it work. Suga’s sitting tense in the chair. 

“Maybe we should keep the door open. Just until everyone gets here.” He shakily requested. 

“Good idea, Refreshing-kun,” hollers Oikawa, leaving the door open and practically throwing himself at Iwaizumi-san. 

After what felt like eons, but was only a few minutes, all 36 people were squeezed into the room. I was basically sitting in Noya’s lap. 

Daichi stands like a president about to give a speech. “Does anyone remember what happened last night?” 

“We had an orgy.” Someone shouted. 

“That’s pretty obvious, but why?” 

“Someone spiked the drink,” Tsukishima shrugs. 

“That might be part of it, but do you really think Chibi-chan or Tobio-chan would have sex if they were just drunk?” 

Silence fills the air. What Oikawa-san said is true. Getting drunk wouldn’t make someone like me have sex with anyone. There has to be something else, but what? 

“Uh... I think... think I know.” Stammers Yamaguchi. 

“What is it?” Breathes Tanaka. 

“I think it’s one... of those... those dr-drugs that increases your s-s-sex drive. Mi-mi-mixing that... that with alcohol would make us have an or-or-orgy.” 

“So someone gave us drugs,” remarked Akaashi. 

“How?” My voice cracks. 

“Did we eat something?” Noya sounds confused. He subconsciously wraps his arms around my waist. 

I feel like everybody is starring at us. I squirm and Noya hisses. 

“Sorry, Noya-san,” I whisper, turning to face him. 

His face is bright red and getting redder. My heart can’t take this overload of cuteness. 

“It’s okay,” he quietly squeaks. 

I turn back around and hide my glowing face in my hands. My heart is so loud. Can he hear it? Do I smell good? He smells really nice. I don’t know if I can keep sitting here without something happening down below. 

“We ate brownies, right?” I hear Ennoshita proclaim, breaking my thoughts. 

“Who gave us brownies? Did we seriously eat food a stranger gave us?” Yaku criticizes. 

“I thought they were from the hotel staff,” Bokuto whines. 

“Why would the hotel staff give you brownies?” Akaashi groans. 

“Do you remember what they looked like?” scoffs Kuroo. 

Bokuto laughs, “No.” 

Everybody groans. 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“You should be. We just got fucked over by some stranger.” Akaashi sighs and a soft slap echoes from his side of the room. 

“Well, we technically fucked each other,” smirks Kuroo. 

“Kuroo!” Yaku snaps. 

“It’s true though.” 

“It may have been the same person who spiked the punch.” Iwaizumi declares. 

“That’s true. By the way, Noya, where did you wake up?” Tanaka looks at us. 

“The bathroom.” 

“Why were you in the bathroom?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. I can’t remember anything.” 

His breathe ghosts against my neck and I shiver. I lean my throbbing head back. I don’t know if I can go to Noya’s room after. My head really does hurt. I’ve never been hungover before. 

“I need all the captains and vice-captains to come with me to apologize to the hotel staff.” Daichi reached into the bag beside him. “I have aspirin and water for anyone who needs it.” 

He sets a few water bottles on the table with a bottle of aspirin. 

“I think that wraps up our meeting. Unless someone wants to say something else.” 

People start making their way to the table. There aren’t enough water bottles so we’ll have to share. I cuddle deeper into Noya, but immediately shoot up. I shouldn’t invade his personal space like that. I scoot off his lap and onto the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Noya-san. My head hurts too much, so I just want to go to sleep.” I twirl my fingers and stare at the wall behind Noya’s head. 

“That’s fine. My head and everything hurts. I can barely walk and I know why, but I don’t— uh, this is so complicated.” 

I chuckle, “I know!” 

He chews on his nail in that really cute way. “I wonder if I’ll be able to play like this.” 

“Oh, true. I thought you were walking just fine earlier, though. Did they hurt you?” 

He coughs and sputters, “Ahh, it’s not like that. It’s hard to explain.” 

“My thighs and back hurt.” 

His eyes go dark, but it passes like a summer breeze. 

I open my mouth, but no words escape. I really am still super naive. I’m a virgin after all. Well, I was a virgin, but I’m not going to count this as my deflowering. I was intoxicated.

“Dumbass, I got you a pill.” Kageyama stands in front of me holding out the aspirin and opened water bottle. 

“Thanks, Kageyama.” 

He flushes, “You’re welcome.” 

Noya clears his throat, “I should get going. See you guys later.” 

I pout. I don’t want him to leave, but he steps toward Tanaka and takes the tiny pill in his hand. He looks over at me and a wide smile stretches across his face. My body flies through the clouds as I smile back just as wide. 

“We should go back too.” Kageyama stares at me, but his cheeks redden and he looks away. 

“Yeah.” Our footsteps blend in with the other players as we walk down the hall.“Kageyama, do you remember anything?” 

“N-no.” 

“That didn’t sound very confident.” 

“It’s true, dumbass. How could anyone talk about that so casually?” 

“Oh. Haha.” 

“Why are you laughing?!”

“Nothing!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of what happened last night, they have help the hotel staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make them clean the bathroom, but there’s nothing romantic about cleaning a bathroom.

_Harsh pants ring out and sharp moans dance in my ears. I can’t make out the shape above me, but they are wider than me. I gasp when I feel something pull out of me._

_Rough hands drag against my skin and the body moves down. I push the body back up, but that’s all I’m able to do through my desire filled brain. The body tries to push back, but I hold it up with all my strength. I don’t why, but I can’t let this person mark me or kiss me._

_The person is talking, but I can’t make out anything. I can barely hear the voice. What is he trying to say? Am I going to like it?_

_A jolt goes up my spine and I arch my back. I curl my toes and bite my lips. A whine leaves my lips and I tightly shut my eyes. A distant ringing gets closer and closer._

•••••••••••••••••

I groggily open my eyes and bury deeper into the soft sheets. Thank God it was just a dream. The ringing isn’t doing anything for my headache. I lazily reach for my phone on the nightstand. 

Suga’s contact is vibrating on the screen. Why is Suga calling so early? “Hello...” 

“Practice has been cancelled for today.” 

I jump out of bed, “Why?!”

“Are you seriously asking why? We made a mess yesterday and disgraced the school. The hotel manager said we could stay here if we help out the staff for the entire day.” 

“Is it just the 36 of us?” 

“No. Apparently everybody has to help even if they weren’t there last night.” 

“Poor Kiyoko-san and Yachi.” 

“Be at the front lobby by 7:00.” 

“Okay! I’ll wake up Kageyama.” 

I hang up the phone and toss it onto the bed. I really wanted to practice today. I slip on some shorts and replace my white shirt with a short-sleeve, white button up shirt with funny faced avocados. 

That dream. Was it really a dream? It didn’t feel like one. Maybe it was a memory. I don’t think I like that feeling. I thought it would different, but it feels just as uncomfortable. 

When I was researching, I saw these weird toys that you stick up your butt. I remember going in my mom’s room and seeing one just like it. At the time, I didn’t really understand what it was. After researching, I decided to sneak into my mom’s room and grab it. Just to test it out. My mom caught me and, I was going to make up an excuse, but she went into her closet, pulled out another one, and gave it to me. I was shocked. I didn’t think parents did that. I was so embarrassed to even be looking up stuff like and then my mom over here just gives me a dildo like it’s a piece of paper. 

Later that night, I looked up how to use it and almost slammed my laptop shut. I forced myself to keep reading though. I did exactly what they said and tried other things, but none of them made me feel good. It just felt like something was where it shouldn’t be. I thought it would be different if I did it with an actual person, but it was the same. Probably a little better. But only a little. The only explanation for me liking that is the drugs and alcohol. I should never mention this experience to my mother. She would kill me. Or kill the coach. 

I jump onto Kageyama’s bed. I bounce up and down and screech like a banshee, “Kageyama!”

He shoots up and out foreheads slam together. 

“Ow, that hurt,” I pout, rubbing the bump on my forehead. 

He goes red like a tomato and pushes me away. I fall back on the fluffy sheets. I wonder why his face was so red. I turn over and kick my legs in the air. 

“Practice is cancelled. We have to be in the lobby by 7:00.” 

“What time is it now?” 

“6:50.” 

He leaps out of bed and digs through his bag. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier? You’re lucky the only thing I have to do is brush my teeth.” 

“What about changing?” 

“Besides changing.” 

I launch off his bed, grab my phone, and slip on my shoes. “I’ll see you down there,” I chirp. 

I shut the door and skip down the hall. I wonder if all the teams are meeting in the lobby. I hope we aren’t cleaning toilets or something equally disgusting. 

Noya-san is standing by the wall. I inspect his shirt and almost fall down from laughing so hard. My breathing is ragged and my chest hurts, but I can’t stop laughing. He turns- probably about to ask me why I’m laughing so hard-, glances at my shirt, and cackles. 

He’s trying to say something, but can’t stop wheezing, “I can’t believe we wore the same shirt. How is that possible?” 

“Why are yo- holy shit. You wore the same shirt?” Tanaka shouts, looking between them. 

“Why is it so surprising?” I gasp, leaning against the wall to catch my breath. 

“Who would wear a shirt like that? Out of all the shirts you could’ve brought, you brought that one and just so happened to wear it on the same day. Have you been conspiring behind my back?” 

Noya giggles, “When you put it like that, it does sound like we planned it. But I swear, it’s purely coincidental.” 

••••••••••••••

The lobby is very big and lively for this early in the morning. The rest of the team is waiting in the sitting area, talking amongst themselves. Kageyama walks in shortly after us and sits on my left. 

“Because of something that happened last night- I’m not going to go into detail for the people who weren’t there-, we have to help the staff. Our team and Nekoma will be cleaning all the unoccupied rooms.” Suga holds up a list, “There’ll be four people per floor. Kiyoko and Yachi get to stay and help with customer service. Group 1 will be Tanaka, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Group 2: Hinata, Narita, Kageyama, and me. Group 3 is everybody else.” 

He hands Tanaka and Daichi a sheet of paper. “Each group will do 5 floors and Nekoma will do the other 15 floors.” 

Why couldn’t I be in the group with Noya? I trudge behind Suga, and wishing to get this over with as fast as possible. We hop in the elevator and ride to the twenty-sixth floor. There are only 12 rooms on this floor. I heard the higher we go, the more expensive the rooms look. I step out the elevator and stare out the window. 

“Wow, we’re so high.” 

The people look so small and the cars look like hot wheels. I feel awesome. I feel like I can accomplish anything. I always wanted to go to a really nice hotel, but we never had the money for it. It’s a good thing that we only had to pay half and the coach paid for the rest. 

“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi. We’ll be working with you today. Please take care of us.” 

There are four housekeepers standing in a line. They bow to Suga and he waves us over. “Hinata, you’ll be going with this lovely woman.” He points to the short women with her black hair tied in a bun. 

She gestures me over and we walk to the far side of the building. She stops at the last door, “Only six of the rooms are unoccupied. You will be doing this room.” She grabs two sets of sheets and unlocks the door. “Do you know how to make a bed?” 

“Yes, but I’ve never made one this big before.” 

She laughs, “That’s what they all say.” 

The room is so much bigger than ours. They have two bedrooms and a kitchen combined with a living room along with their own bath. We only have a shower, sink, and toilet. If we want to take a bath, we have to go to the one on the main floor. Which isn’t that far of a walk since my room is on the main floor anyway. 

I curse my clumsiness sometimes. I tripped over the sheets three times. I almost dropped the soap on the floor and ran into the counter multiple times. How many times can someone ram their foot into the counter before their it goes numb? 

It takes twenty minutes to clean the first room. Hopefully the other rooms will be faster. 

We just finished cleaning our third room and I’m already bored. My prayers weren’t answered. The last two rooms were bigger than the first, so they took longer to clean. I didn’t know cleaning one hotel room could take 40 minutes. The rooms really do get more expensive and bigger as we move up. Why did we get stuck with these rooms? I wonder if Noya is doing better. 

I still can’t believe we wore the same shirt and the way he laughed; it made my heart melt. My chest felt so heavy, but light at the same time. I should tell him how I feel. I can’t wait, but what if he doesn’t feel the same. That wouldn’t make any sense though, if he didn’t like me, why would he blush and hold me in his lap? Maybe I’m reading too much into this. He could’ve just been embarrassed or being nice. 

Having a crush is so complicated. You want to be in a relationship with them, but miss every opportunity to tell them. 

While I was lost in thought, Kageyama sat down beside me. “I didn’t tell you this morning, but I really like your shirt.” 

“Thanks, Kageyama. Tanaka-san didn’t seem to like it.” 

“I think it really suits you. The shirt matches your optimistic attitude and it’s really cute.” He scratches his red cheeks and looks away. 

“It is cute, isn’t it? I have a whole bunch of other shirts like this at home!” 

“Really...? That’s nice.” He looks kind of disappointed. 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?” 

He blinks, “No. I think you’re perfect.” 

Red erupts all over his face and he excuses himself when his housekeeper comes back. 

That was weird. Why does his face keep turning red? What did he mean by perfect? I guess it’s just Kageyama being Kageyama. 

Squeaking wheels of a cart gets closer and the woman smiles when she comes into view. “We can go to the next floor now.” 

It took almost three hours to finish the rest of the rooms and I was starving. For some reason, they didn’t give us breakfast. 

The last room was huge. Everybody had to help. The whole room is bigger than four of my houses put together. How do people live in a place this big? Who would spend money on this room? They would have to be staying for an entire week and have a really big family. 

Every time Kageyama and I crossed paths, he would divert his gaze and move to a different part of the room. What did I do? He’s one of my best friends and I have no idea what I did wrong. 

Kageyama shyly walks up to me, “I’m sorry for avoiding you, Hinata. I shouldn’t have done that. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Then why were you avoiding me?” 

His neck and face mimic a stop sign, “I can’t really say.” 

I want to keep pushing, but he’s entitled to his privacy. “You would tell if it was something major, right? That’s what best friends do!” 

Kageyama smiles and nods, but I can see something is bothering him by the way he grimaces. I want to help him, but how do you help someone who doesn’t want to share what’s bothering them? 

“Hinata, after lunch, you’ll be helping guests with their luggage in the front lobby.” Suga instructs while we ride the elevator back to the main floor. 

“Does that mean I get to talk to a lot of foreign people?” 

“Most likely. How good is your English?” 

“My English... well... it sucks.” I sheepishly smile and chuckle. 

“Uhh, lord help us. Don’t say anything inappropriate.” He stares deep into my soul and goosebumps dance across my skin. 

“O-okay.” 

The switch flips and he smiles. “Kageyama, you’ll be doing gardening work outside.” 

Kageyama drills bullets into his hands. I laugh, “Kageyama, do you know how to garden?” 

He stares at the wall as blood rushes to his face. “No.” 

“Suga, could I trade jobs with Kageyama?” 

“What?! You don’t have to do that,” stutters Kageyama, eyes wide like dinner plates. 

“I want to help you. Besides, you would be much better at carrying luggage then me.” 

The redness contaminates his ears and neck. He looks at me with such fondness and kindness and whispers, “Thank you, Hinata. I think you would make a good bellboy.” 

The elevator dings and opens. I step out and look at Suga. 

He smiles and shakes his head. “You don’t need to look at me like that. I already called and they said it was fine.” 

“When did you call?” Kageyama tilts his head and stares blankly through Suga. 

“In the elevator while you two were starring at each other like love-struck teenagers.” 

I flush in embarrassment. Love-struck teenagers? I guess I’m one of those, but why would I look at Kageyama like that? I’m so confused. Do people think I like Kageyama or was it just a joke? I shake it off. It was most likely a joke. There’s no way people would think I have a crush on Kageyama.

I want to ask Noya, but what would he think? Would he think that he doesn’t have to compete with Kageyama anymore. Actually, that would be great. 

Kageyama pushes my shoulder. “Do you want food or do you have somewhere to go?” 

Of course I want food. Why would he ask that when my stomach has been growling for the last half hour. 

I look and notice I’m pretty far from the elevator. How far did I walk? I wasn’t even paying attention. If it wasn’t for Kageyama, I could’ve walked into a wall or right past the eating area. 

“Thank you, Kageyama!” I shout, earning stares from other guests.

“For what?” His face explodes. 

“I was so lost in thought, I didn’t even notice my surroundings. I could’ve missed lunch, so thank you!” 

Like a raging sea, the lunch rush crowd make their way toward the buffet and other restaurants inside the hotel. I shield myself with my arms, but it’s not enough to keep me from getting pushed around. 

Kageyama grabs my shoulders and presses me to the wall while he stands in front. Our body’s are getting squeezed together and it’s getting kind of uncomfortable. His knee is between my legs and his hands are like walls around my head. 

My heart pounds and sweat forms on my palms. I gulp and force my face to stay neutral and not turn bright red. What if someone sees me? What if Noya sees me like this? 

My worst nightmare has come. Noya’s eyes meet mine and it’s like I can feel his heart breaking. The smile vanishes off his face and he walks away. A thousand thoughts race through my head. I have to go after him. 

I focus back on Kageyama and notice his face getting dangerously close to mine. I panic and shove him back. He looks confused and a little hurt. 

“Sorry, Kageyama, I’m really hungry,” I lie, jogging in Noya’s direction. 

What was that just now? Was Kageyama trying to kiss me? I don’t have time for this. I need to find Noya, but what do I say? What if he doesn’t like me how I like him? I want to go to him, but I’m frozen. It scares me to think that he might not have the same feelings for me as I have for him. What if I tell him it’s not what he thinks and he tries to encourage me to date Kageyama. I can’t really take any reaction he might give. I’m such a coward. I’ll talk to him tonight and play it off like it never happened. 

I grab my food, but don’t really feel like sitting at the same table with Kageyama. I see Kenma and walk over there instead. 

“Hi Kuroo. Hi Kenma,” I chirp, less enthusiastic than usual. 

“What’s bothering you, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo teases. 

I pull out the chair beside Kenma and pick at my food. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing. Really?” 

“Yes.” 

He seems to notice my discomfort because he doesn’t bring it back up. 

“Where do you go next, Chibi-chan?” 

“Gardening.” 

“So do I,” Kenma speaks up. 

“Really?!” 

I wonder where Noya’s going? I really need to speak to him. My chest feels so heavy I can hardly breathe. 

“If you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here.” Kenma rests his hand on my shoulder and shyly smiles at me. 

I smile and hug him. I bury my head in his shoulder and just hold him tight. He pats my back. He doesn’t know how much I need someone to confide in right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate your support. 😆😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardening. And misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know that much about gardening. I’m an indoor person. 😄

I carry the watering can to the nearby flowers in the front of the building and trickle water on them. I’m just as bad as Kageyama. I can’t garden. The only thing I can do is poor water on the plants and I don’t even know if there’s a limit to how much they should have. 

What if I accidentally drown the flower with water and it dies? Or do the complete opposite by not giving it enough water? Gardening should be relaxing, but I want to do this right. 

Kenma’s really good at gardening, though. He, for someone who doesn’t show much energy, handles the plants with a lot of care. 

Kenma always seemed like an inside person to me, so I was surprised when I saw him pick up the gardening tools and get to work without further instruction. He was even smiling. 

Once the water can is empty, I put it back in the shed and kneel beside Kenma in front of the bluish-purple flowers. I forgot the name of them, but I think it starts with an H. 

Kenma hands me a pair of gloves and a tiny shovel. Why do we need a shovel? Are we digging the flowers out? 

I twirl the shovel on my fingers then try to balance it on my pointer finger. It tips to the right and slips through my fingers when I attempt to grab it. It clanks on the sidewalk and I quickly pick it up. 

“Shoyo, do you want to help me plant flowers?” 

“Yes!” I shout, determination coating my voice. “But I don’t know how to plant flowers.” 

“It’s simple. I’ll teach you.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, Kenma. You’re amazing.” 

He coughs and looks away, pink appearing on his face like freckles. “N-not really. It’s jusy gardening.” 

I put the shovel down, grasp his glove covered hands, and stare into his eyes intensely. “You really are awesome, Kenma. Not just at gardening, but at volleyball too. There are a whole bunch of things that make you amazing.” 

Kenma is sitting speechless with his face as red as a cherry. Then, as if a dam was cracked, water starts flowing from his eyes in little lines. 

“Ahh, Kenma!” I drop his hands and move my hands to his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please forgive me. Please forgive me.” 

Kenma rubs his eye with his bare hands and smiles. “It’s okay, Shoyo. I’m fine.”

I’ve never seen Kenma this happy before. He’s chuckling and smiling like I only dreamed he would. I’m happy that I was finally able to make Kenma feel this way. Kenma means a lot to me, and seeing him like this makes me feel like I accomplished something only a handful of people have done. Maybe even less than a handful. 

He stops laughing, but a happy aura surrounds him. “I’m going to start digging the hole.” 

I nod. 

I was so bored before Kenma called me. My mind kept wondering off instead of focusing on watering the plants. 

I wished I was playing volleyball right now. I love smacking the ball to the ground and hearing my teammates cheer as we score a point. 

But my mind also trails to last night. I hope the person who did that to us gets put in jail. Who gives children brownies full of sex pills?

My eyes widen like a cartoon character. What if they didn’t know the brownies were spiked? What if they weren’t even for us? 

Part of the blame also lies with Bokuto-san. Who takes brownies from a stranger and doesn’t question it? Who takes food from strangers anyway? Didn’t his parents teach him about stranger-danger. 

I’m also concerned on why I don’t remember anything. How much do you have to drink in order for that to happen? The only thing even close to remembering that nights is the dream I had, and I didn’t like that dream. 

A hand waves in front of my face and I blink. I blink a couple more times then swivel my head toward Kenma. 

“Here.” He holds up a seed. 

I stretch out my hand and he drops the seed in. It’s so small. 

The wind blows past me, ruffling my hair. The flowers sway and trees rustle. Being in Tokyo is a lot louder than at home. Does Kenma have to deal with this all the time? I could never. 

Kenma taps me on the shoulder and points to the hole he dug. I offer the seed to him, but he shakes his head. 

“You should put it in.” 

“I should do that,” I mumble, looking at the ground. 

“What...?” He looks at me like I just grew another head. 

I freeze then burst into flames. I turn the other direction, hoping to disappear. Did I really just say that out loud? Why would I do that? I hope he doesn’t understand what it means. 

My eyes widen even further. Why am I even thinking about that at a time like this? I should be thinking about gardening. 

Kenma’s hand finds my shoulder and he squeezes. “Shoyo, is something wrong?” 

“No.” I croak, desperately trying to think of something else. “It’s nothing.” 

I straighten back up and spin my head to Kenma. His hand is still on my shoulder and his face is as red as mine. The heat must be getting to him. 

“Do you want to go inside for a short break?” 

He looks shocked. “Are you not feeling okay?” 

“Oh no, that’s not it. You’re face is just really red, so I thought we could go inside to cool down.” I smile, grabbing his free hand with my free hand. 

I didn’t think it was possible, but he turns even redder. “Okay, but after we plant the seed, and you should probably get a break too. You’re face is also really red.” 

I nod then grab the seed from my hand and drop it into the hole. We push dirt on top of it then he pats it. His face is still really red. 

“You should go inside. I’ll water it.” 

“Oh, okay.” He gets up, takes off his gloves, and ambles to the back door. 

I quickly water the flower then run to find Kenma.

••••••••••••••••••

I’m carrying two cups of water when I finally spot Kenma sitting on a bench under the shade. I can tell he’s trying to distance himself from all the tourists. The sound of laughter and splashing in the pool are much louder on this side of the hotel. I weave my through crowds of little kids and families enjoying time at the pool to get to Kenma who is like a thousand miles away. 

I finally reach him and fall onto the bench, making sure not to spill the water. I hand him a cup and take a sip from my own. 

“Thanks.” He takes the cup and swallows it all down. 

I giggle, “You were really thirsty.” 

He twirls his hair in his finger and quietly says, “Yeah. Thanks again.” 

“No problem!” 

I didn’t realize he had moved so close until I turned to him and our faces were mere inches apart. His face is red again. I laugh. Maybe he’s still really hot. 

His fingers run over my knuckles and he rests his hand on my smaller one. Then he leans closer, but stops. He removes his hand and scoots back a little. He stares down at the hands in his lap and clenches his fists. 

What was that? I glance around. Maybe I can’t talk to Kenma about what’s bothering me. 

Kenma looks back up at me, but his eyes are downcast. “Shoyo, could you forget what just happened.” He stands up and drags his foot on the ground. “We should get back to work.” He quickly throws away his cup and leaves. 

What’s happening? Why is everyone avoiding me? Did I do something? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting ✨✨✨complicated.✨✨✨
> 
> Leave comments please. 😇 I really want to know what you think.
> 
> Have a good day or night. See you next time. 😆😄👋


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noyahina Fluff 🥰🥰

Dinner rolls around at 7:00. I’m still feeling down in the dumps. I still don’t want to sit with Kageyama. I shouldn’t avoid him though. Maybe he wasn’t trying to kiss me. Thankfully, I don’t have to decide when Noya comes bouncing up to me. My spirits immediately lift. Did he forget about earlier? 

“Shoyo!” 

“Noya-san!” 

“SHOYO!”

“NOYA-SAN!”

I jump into his arms and he twirls me around. We’re standing in the middle of the eating area. My face burns from embarrassment. My heart is beating so fast, Noya might feel it against his chest. My arms are around his neck and his hands are on my waist. 

He sets me down, but doesn’t let go. His face is a beautiful shade of scarlet and his smile is so bright. His gold-brown eyes melt with affection. He blinks and pulls away. 

“Sorry about that,” he laughs, biting his very kissable lips. 

I forget about all the stares and only focus on Noya. 

“There’s no need to be sorry. I’m so happy to see you!” 

“Me too. Do you have anything after dinner?” He messes with his collar and flicks his eyes around. 

“I have to help clean this area at 9.” 

His eyes glow, “So do I. Do you want to come to my room after?” 

“Yes!” I cheer, grabbing his hands. 

“We have a while before we have to start working. What do you want to do?” 

I scrunch my eyebrows and rub my chin. What should we do? Should it be romantic? Should we stay inside? Play a game? I start to run out of ideas, when a light bulb suddenly goes off. 

“We should go on a walk around the hotel!” I shrill, jumping up and down and smiling as bright as the sun. 

“That’s great! Our very own tour.” 

We eat as fast as we can and start the tour. 

I never realized how big this hotel actually was. We found the indoor pool, the spa, and the salon. They also have a gift shop and an arcade. I learned that Noya is very good at the claw machine and crane game. He won me a giant hedgehog plushie and a lot of mini seal plushies. I won him a huge white rabbit and and a medium size pink penguin. We also got matching dog plushies. We had to ask the people at the counter for a bag. 

“How did you get so good at those games? I didn’t know you liked stuff animals.” I grin, stars shinning in my eyes as we walk outside by the pool area. There aren’t many people out since it has gotten considerably dark.

He chuckles, “I go to the arcade all the time and my sisters love the plushies, but they can never win any. So I practiced all the time until I only needed one try to win.” 

I squeeze the hedgehog to my burning face. I’m so happy right now. The only time I ever feel like this is when I’m playing volleyball and hanging out with Noya. 

“That’s nice.” I stop and dig through the bag. I pull out two thin, gold chain bracelets and put the hedgehog back in. I stand up and gently hold his wrist. I latch the bracelet close and drop his wrist. “I made these a few days before the trip, but didn’t know when to give it to you.” 

He runs his fingers over the bracelet and a wild blush mares his face. “Thank you, Shoyo. I’ll help you put on yours.” 

He holds his hand out waiting for me to place my wrist in it. His soft, small hand brushes my cold skin as he connects the bracelet. He doesn’t let go, instead he clasps my hand gently like it’s the most fragile thing in the world. 

My heart is beating a mile a minute and the temperature is rising. I look up and almost smash into his face. When did we get so close?

His breathe is like a soft touch on my skin. His eyes are glazed over like he’s going to cry. He interlocks our fingers like puzzle pieces that were made for each other and squeezes. 

He takes in a sharp breath and mumbles, “What about Kageyama?” 

“What about Kageyama?” 

“I saw... saw Kage-“

“I promise it isn’t what you think. The lunch rush was coming and Kageyama was shielding me.” 

“Your face was red.” 

“I was embarrassed.” I sigh. 

He looks straight at me and smiles, “That’s a relief.” 

My eyes drift down to his soft lips and my body moves forward on its own. Our lips fit together like they were destined to be together. Butterflies swirl in my stomach and my skin feels like I was electrocuted. 

This is my first sober kiss. It might actually be my first kiss. Who knows what happened during that orgy. 

He lets go of my hand and hooks his arms around my waist. My arms drape over his shoulders and I smile into the kiss. The wind dances on my skin and I move closer. 

We break apart, but dive back in. 

“It’s almost time to go back,” he says between kisses. 

Our lips disconnect, but we don’t move away. I sweep stray hairs off his forehead and plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“I want to show you something first!” 

We let go and the world feels so cold. I snatch my bag off the ground and grab his hand. We walk to the elevator and I push the button. The silver doors slide open and we step in. He looks so confused, but also really happy.

The door pings open on my requested floor and I eagerly pull him out. 

“Close your eyes!” Joy seeps out of my body. 

“You better not lead me astray, Shoyo.” 

“I won’t Noya-san!” 

“You can call me Yū.” 

“Yū,” I pronounced, feeling the word in my mouth. “Does this mean we’re dating?” 

His blushing face is so cute, I can’t hold back from kissing him. 

“Yea!” He laughs and plays with my fingers. His face falls a little though. “But you have to deal with Kageyama and Kozume-kun.”

“What do you mean?” 

“They have feelings for you. Romantic feelings.” 

I tilt my head, “They do?”

Noya- I mean Yū- giggles and pulls me down into a sweet kiss. “Yes! Now hurry up and show me the surprise so I can open my eyes.” 

I huff, “Okay, okay.” 

I lead him to the far right then stop after a few minutes. I didn’t think Kageyama and Kenma liked me like that. I guess it does make sense though. The blushing, the hand holding, the avoiding me. But what if all of us are just reading too much into it?

“Okay, open your eyes.” 

Brown eyes open and he gasps. I brought us to the window on the twenty-sixth floor. 

The city glows. Buildings are cast in beautiful lights that make it feel magical. Looking at it from up high makes it feel like a dream. 

My eyes travel over his awe-struck face and down to the matching bracelet around his wrist. His skin is like a star against the plain background of the hotel. The city’s lights are reflected in his eyes, making them sparkle like the night sky. 

My head and body feel so light, someone could knock me over just by bumping into me. I- Hinata Shoyo- managed to “confess” to the man of my dreams. I’m so happy, I’m barely keeping it together. I really want to run around screaming excitedly and shout for the whole world “I’m dating Nishinoya Yū! I love Nishinoya Yū!”

A gentle caress on my hand brings me back to my dream-like reality. 

Yū is staring at me with big doe eyes and a delicate smile. I step closer and grab his hand gently while my right hand flutters to his cheek. 

“Shoyo, this is beautiful.” 

“Yeah,” I agree, getting lost in his sparkling eyes and heavenly appearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can design the bracelet however you see fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Noyahina fluff and drama.

It’s nearing the end of our work day. I’m wiping off tables and setting the chairs atop with a skip in my step. Ever since this evening, I’ve been on a high. 

I hum and quietly sing as I skip over to the next table. Yamaguchi is already clearing it off, so all I have to do is wipe. 

Even though I’m really happy, something keeps nagging at the back of my mind: Do people think I like Kageyama? It’s a question that’s been bothering me ever since Suga said “starring at each other like love-struck teenagers”. 

I sidle up beside Yamaguchi and bite my nails. What do I say? Do I just say it outright or try to imply it? It’s probably better to say it outright. 

I take a giant gulp of air then release. “Do people think I like Kageyama?” 

Yamaguchi jumps and nearly drops the container with dirty dishes. 

My mind scrambles and my hands flail. “Sorry, Yamaguchi.” 

He composes himself and crinkles his eyes. “It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” He sratches his neck and pink dots shimmer under his freckles. “Uhh... yes...”. 

I nod my head, “Do people think I like Kenma?” 

“... yes.”

I smile, “Do people think Kageyama and Kenma like me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do people think I like Noya-san?” 

“I think you do. I think anyone with eyes can tell how much you two blush around each other and look at each other. You don’t look at Kageyama or Kenma like that.” 

I smile and blush. A tornado whirls around in my stomach and heart echoes through my ears. I didn’t even know it was that easy to tell. We probably knew deep down that we liked each other, but kept doubting ourselves. But how does Yamaguchi know the difference between me looking at Kageyam and looking at Yū? 

I dramatically gasp, “Yamaguchi, were you spying on me? Do you like me too?” 

He waves his arms around and pink creeps up his neck. “It-it isn-isn’t li-li-like that.” 

I laugh, “I’m just joking!” 

The pink hasn’t disappeared. It actually appears to be growing. Did I make him feel embarrassed? Is he angry? He shyly glances at me and bites his lips. 

“Hinata, could I tell you something?” 

I’m worried. I shakily nod. 

“You promise not to tell anyone else?” 

I nod again. Now I’m really scared. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but what if it’s life threatening? 

“I like... I like Kageyama,” he squeaks. 

Huh? That’s not what I was expecting. 

“That’s why I was watching you. I was jealous, but noticed you didn’t look at Kageyama the same way as Nishinoya-san.” 

Light bulbs go off and I squeal, “What if Kageyama doesn’t like me? Then I could play matchmaker!” 

He softly chuckles, but shakes his head. “I appreciate that, but that will never happen. Kageyama looks at you like you look at Nishinoya-san.” 

I’m dumbfounded, but really shouldn’t be. “I thought it was a misunderstanding. Like with me liking Kenma and Kageyama.” 

I was starting to get my hopes up too. When I was asking those questions, I thought other people’s opinions were bogus. Unless they say they like me, how could anyone really know? But apparently, our eyes can’t lie. 

“You don’t like Kenma?” A voice says behind me. 

I spin around and step back as my heart jumps out my chest. “Yaku-san, when did you get here?” 

“I’m sorry for ease dropping, but you don’t like Kenma?” He looks kind of hopeful. 

“I like him, just not in the way people think I like him.” 

His hooded eyes brighten. 

“Do you,” I narrow my eyes,” like Kenma?” 

He sputters and turns dark red, “Fgfgghcdg!”

“That’s cute!” 

“I guess, but it’s more of like having a crush from a distance. Kenma and I aren’t that close. Not like you and him or him and Kuroo.” 

I glance around and notice the strict staff woman walking toward us and Yaku flees. 

I really do need to take care of this problem, but won’t it just take care of itself if I show a lot of PDA with Yū? But that seems kind of rude. How would I feel if Yū kissed somebody else in front of me? 

My breathing hitches and tears form in the corner of my eyes. My chest hurts so much. It feels like my heart is breaking. I need to stop imagining that. I can’t let Kageyama and Kenma feel like this. I have to figure out a way to tell them without breaking them. 

Strong arms wrap around me and concerned words are whispered into my ear. “Shoyo, why are you crying? What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” 

I dry my ears, but more tears fall out. I look up at Yū through blurry eyes. 

“I was thinking about how I would feel if someone kissed you in front of me,” I sniffle. 

He gazes into my eyes and wipes up my tears with his thumb. “I would never do that to you. Promise.” 

I grin at him, “I know you wouldn’t, but I was thinking of a way to deal with Kageyama and Kenma and thought I should just show more PDA with you, but that would destroy them.” 

I push out of his grasp even though I don’t want to. “That is why, until I deal with them, we can’t show any PDA.” 

He pouts, but nods his head. “I understand. Letting the people who like you know that you are with somebody else would hurt them.” 

“Could I stay with you tonight?” 

He blushes so hard, stuttering, “Yes. Though, I thought you already decided to hang out?” 

We walk down the hallway to his room. “Yeah, that’s true. I really want to hang out with you, but I also feel guilty sleeping in my bed with Kageyama not that far away.” 

“That’s true.” He opens the door, turns on the lights, and kicks off his shoes. 

The TV is playing some random movie while Tanaka-san lounges on the bed closet to the wall. 

“Turn off the light when you’re done,” shouts Tanaka. 

I kick off my shoes, following behind Yū to the other bed after he turns off the lights. 

Tanaka looks in our direction then turns back to the TV. “Hey, Hinata.” 

He does a double-take, “Hinata. Hey, what’s up? Did this coward finally confess to you?” He smirks, “Do I need to leave?” 

Yū smacks Tanaka’s arm. “We’re only going to watch a movie and hangout.” 

“Maybe right now, but later? No way do I want to witness that, so I’m just gonna leave.” He hops off the bed, pulls his jacket out of the closet, and flings open the door. “Have fun. Use protection.” 

He runs barefoot out the door, carrying his shoes in one hand and his coat in the other, and slams it shut behind him.

“Don’t listen to him.” Yū coughs, moving around the plushies on his bed. 

He moves to the entrance, gets out his backpack, and removes his laptop. He comes back to the bed and lays down on his stomach and opens the laptop.

“What do you want to watch?” 

I lay beside him, searching through the movies. I settle on a Chinese movie called  _ Nezha _ . 

The night starts off relatively normal. We watched a movie and our emotions ran rampant. Then we played  Genshin Impact  for a little over 30 minutes. Things took a turn when we decided to do karaoke. It’s wasn’t really karaoke, though. We just played the song and sang along. 

Yū sang an American song and butchered the lyrics so badly, I thought he was speaking gibberish. If I had a little less common sense, I would think that’s how English is supposed to sound. 

I sang along to “Imagination” by Spyair*. Idanced around the small room, while imitating a singer. Yū joined me, grabbed my hands, and twirled me around the room. When the song stopped, we were laughing with so much joy from such a simple song. He walked over to his phone, turned the screen away from, and smiled fondly at me. 

The slow, rhythmic first notes of  雨 (Ame) by Mezzo from  _Idolish7_ *  fill the silence and make me smile. Yū softly grabs my hands again then guides them around his neck while he hooks his arms lovingly around my waist. We sway to music while staring affectionately into each other’s round eyes. 

My chest feels warm and tingly. Our bodies and faces come together like magnets until our lips our connected and bodies flush against each other. I close my eyes, not knowing if Yū did the same. 

The kiss is soft and, even though it’s not my first time kissing him, sparks fly through my lips to my cheeks. The kiss becomes more heated as he pushes his lips against mine and glides his tongue on my lower lip. 

I let out some weird high pitch noise, almost pulling away in embarrassment, but Yū cages me in. 

I can feel Yū smile and I smile back. We pant into each other’s mouth, eyes passionately gazing into the depths of our souls. 

Yū swoops back in, claiming my lips and sucking on the bottom one. I moan, feeling the vibrations through my body. His tongue licks at my lips and I open my mouth. 

His warm tongue explores my mouth as his hands fiddle with the hem of my shirt. His tongue leaves my mouth and he trails hot kisses across my jawline. I can still feel where he pressed his lips. I angle my head as he kisses my throat. 

I whimper when his lips come in contact with a hickey from yesterday. 

“Does it hurt?” He moves his head up and rests it on my forehead. 

“A little.” My lips brush his and I smile. 

“I’ll try to be more gentle.” 

Pushing my lips back on his, I inhale his sweet scent and twirl his hair through my fingers. He pushes his tongue back into my mouth and traces delicate, warm hands under my shirt. Feather-like touches against my stomach and chest cause heat to boil in my stomach and I gasp into Yū’s mouth. 

He pushes me back until my back hits the bed. His body leaves long enough to move his laptop and phone. He leaves the soft music playing and sets it on the table. 

My head is warm and fuzzy, but it’s not because I’m drunk. I’ve never felt like this before. Well, I have, just not from another person and so strong. My body is so hot and my shorts feel tight. 

Yū comes back, climbs onto me, and straddles my hips. 

“Did you make a playlist of love songs?” I pull his face down, rubbing our noses together. 

Pink spreads over his cheeks. “Yeah. It’s kinda embarrassing.”

I kiss him. “I think it’s cute.” 

He’s about to kiss me when a succession of knocks make him jolt. He looks a little annoyed. 

“I thought I told Tanaka to come back at 2,” he mumbles, heading to the door. 

“Yū,” I whisper, loud enough for him to hear, but not the person outside. 

He looks back surprised, “What is it?” 

I point down. 

He tilts his head then looks down. “OHH. Shit.” 

As he rushes around trying to find something to hide the bulge in his pants, the person knocks again. 

“Nishinoya-san.” The voice calls. 

Wait, is that Kageyama. What is he doing here? 

“Coming!” Yū shoves his hand into his pocket and does something. 

Instead of walking towards the door, he walks toward me. “Do you need help hiding yours?” 

I blush and nod. 

“Does your underwear have an elastic waistband?” 

“Yes...”

“Good. Now grab your dick, lift it up, and put it between your waist and waistband. Got it?” 

I nod and he speed-walks to the door. Thankfully, I manage to turn off the music before the door opens. 

“Kageyama, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m looking for Hinata. Have you seen him?” 

“He’s... h-“ 

I interrupt, “Hi, Kageyama.”

Fortunately, I smoothed out my clothes and fixed anything that indicated Yū and I were doing more than just hanging out. 

Relief washes over his face, but is overshadowed by something else. “I’m glad you’re okay. What are you doing here?” 

“Noya-san and I were watching TV and playing games.” 

Yū flinches beside me.

“Are you coming back to the room soon?” 

I scratch the back of my neck, “Uh, yeah. It’s pretty late. I should probably head back.” 

I retreat back into the room, grab my phone, and leave feeling so guilty. 

“I had a fun time, Noya-san. See you at practice tomo- later today.” 

I should’ve told Kageyama I was hanging out with Yū. That probably wouldn’t have made a difference, though. He would’ve stayed up until I came back or gone looking for me like he did tonight. 

Kageyama opens the door to our room and I fling myself onto my bed. Why do I need to tell Kageyama where I’m going? That shouldn’t matter. He just has a crush on me. He’s not my mom. Once I tell Kageyama and Kenma, I can be more open with Yū and actually call him Yū in front of others. 

Kageyama clears his throat and I look up at him. He’s standing in the hallway with his fists clenched and face clouded. “You guys were only watching TV and playing games, right? Nothing else?” 

“Yes.” 

Why am I lying? I should tell him the truth now, but I can’t. I don’t want to hurt him. He’ll be so down in the dumps that he won’t be able to focus on practice. 

My eyes widen. Why did I think that? Kageyama’s mental health is more important than volleyball. 

I pull on my hair and slam my face into the mattress. Why is this so hard? I have to tell Kageyama and Kenma, but that would hurt their feelings. But if I don’t tell them, it would hurt my and Yū’s relationship. 

Kageyama sounds closer when he says, “Are you okay? You’re pulling on your hair pretty hard.” 

I sit up and sigh, “It’s nothing, Kageyama. I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

I gather my clothes and trudge into the bathroom, slamming the door a little harder than I wanted. 

This whole situation is tiring and makes me irritated. Not to mention, Kageyama showed up and literally cockblocked me, now I’m stuck with a boner. I was really looking forward to fucking Yū senseless. It probably wouldn’t have been how I imagined it since I’m still a virgin, but I really wanted to hear him make cute noises like I was. 

I groan and palm myself through the fabric. I need to do something about this. 

After turning on the shower, I strip off my clothes, feeling the cool air hit my warm skin. My boner springs out, twitching against the harsh air. 

I step into the shower then grasp my dick. I shouldn’t be doing this in a hotel bathroom with Kageyama on the other side of the door, but I need this. I’ve only ever done this once- it was better than I thought-; normally I would just wait it out, take a cold shower, or think of my mom naked.

I glide my right hand up and think about Yū’s hand doing the same motion. Shivers course through my body and I cover my mouth to keep any noise from breaking through. 

I imagine Yū’s soft hands stroking up and down my shaft and I moan. Loudly. My hands run up and down and my legs are shaking so much, I have to slide down the wall to the ground. 

I barely notice the water as I pump myself faster and faster to Yū’s magnetic eyes, toned body, and beautiful laugh. Fast strokes turn into slow, delicate strokes. This feels more arousing than going fast. 

A snake-like coil curls in my belly and loud pants bounce off the walls. 

“Ah... fuck.”

My fingers accidentally brush my balls and pleasure shoots up my spine making me scream. I touch them again, feeling my back arch and hearing the loud whimpers and whines as I fondle them. 

Screams of pleasure, panting, and the water running all mix together as I climax into my hand. I throw my head back, not caring about the bruise that’ll form later from slamming my head against the wall, breathing heavily. 

Who knew that could be so tiring and exhausting, but also so pleasurable and enjoyable. I should do this more often. 

I wash my hand and sit for a few more minutes, fearing that my legs wouldn’t be able to support my weight. 

I climb into bed at 1:50 and I’m out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs they sung. The first song can be whatever you want it to be! ☺️😊
> 
> *Imagination- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2QpeSCXP2t0  
> *Ame- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pNMD9ZtHtK4
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!🥰🥰😊😊


End file.
